martial_god_asurafandomcom-20200223-history
Spiritual Armaments
Information Spiritual armaments are items that are created by world spiritists. The higher the rank of the world spiritist the more powerful and higher the refinement of the armament. Armaments can take on any shape or form the world spiritist desires as well be even tailor made so that only certain individuals or races can use them. They can be even refined to have specific powers or for a unique purpose. The world spiritist may also create talismans and techniques to boost the power of certain armaments. This includes powerful martial and secret skills even.Armaments can also be upgraded by certain techniques and fusing certain materials with them but just as they can be upgraded that can be downgraded as well.This happens if the armament is damaged in someway and not repaired. The only true limits for armaments are the limits of the world spiritists rank, the method of refinement, and the materials used in its refinement. Regular armaments and even elite armaments can be used by any martial cultivators but they are of the lowest rank. Only when the armaments can be truly mastered do they begin to show true and unique power. Like the Asura Ghost Axe, it can not only be truly mastered but it becomes a part of that master by fusing with their body and follows its master's will. Also not only do these mastered elite armaments have an extraordinary battle power they might also have other beneficial abilities like training spiritual power like the Asura Ghost Axe . The mastering of these types of armaments can be broken though by someone who is vastly stronger than the armaments current master. There are also incomplete versions of armaments and copies of incomplete armaments. These incomplete armaments are more powerful than the lower ranked armaments before them but not as powerful as true complete armaments of their rank. This is the same for copies they are more powerful than lower ranked armaments but not as powerful as true incomplete armaments. The highest and most powerful of each rank of armaments are known as kings of their rank. These kings of armaments have the power to make any other armament of the same rank or below submit to them with the exception of other kings of armaments.Though these kings of their rank are this powerful they still can not beat an armament of higher rank.Incomplete Ancestral Armaments and the higher rank armaments after that will not only have intelligence and a will of their own they will also have a soul.As a soul must be refined and infused into them to reach these higher ranks.The soul can only be of Half Ancestor rank or higher to make such powerful and high ranking armaments. When it comes to mastering the higher ranked armaments there are 2 methods to achieving mastery. The first is cooperation this can be achieved in two ways.The first way is the armament gives its approval freely of its own will.The second way is you force the armament into submission by martial power,spirit techniques or a combination of the two.Though if you force the armament into submission this may limit the armaments power. The one who forces the armament into submission though can let whoever they what wield the armament. The second and final method is also the rarest and hardest of them all to achieve but has the most benefits for the master of that armament. It is absolute submission this means the armament totally surrenders to that individual and permanently becomes a part of that individual's power and body. This can lead to an increase in that master's cultivation and rank. The armament will have no other master and can not be used by anyone else. It will also self-destruct when its master dies or is killed. Out of the 2 methods, the last is the only one that can not be truly broken. As the first way of cooperation can be severed by the armament itself if it disapproves of its current master or it chooses another to be its master. The second way of cooperation can be severed by a greater power than the one that forced the armament into submission. Some of the high level armaments, aside from possessing their own will, they also possessed nature that can truly be considered dark and evil and capable of growing. These type of armaments are called Demon Armaments.These armaments are created by using evil and demonic techniques or a powerful armament is in some way corrupted.Corruption may happen if a armament is continuously used in dark and evil acts or if the armament is in someway possessed by a demonic force or entity. RANKS: # Armament # Elite Armament # Mastered Elite # Incomplete Royal # Royal # Incomplete Imperial # Imperial # Incomplete Ancestral # Ancestral # Incomplete Immortal # Immortal # Incomplete Sovereign/Exalted # Sovereign/Exalted # to be continued Category:Ranks and Battle Power Category:Weapons Category:Armaments Category:Demon Armament Category:Items